1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to protective hand coverings such as gloves and the like and to a method of making such protective hand coverings.
More specifically, this invention relates to a glove particularly adapted to be worn by a firefighter to protect the hand against liquids and heat and steam burns, while permitting a high degree of flexibility of the hand, and to a method of making such glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,611 (1984) to Tschirch et al. discloses a heat-resistant glove having a shell of temperature-resistant fabric, the outer surface of which is coated with a fire-resistant elastomer. A non-waterproof liner of temperature-resistant fabric is inserted in the shell, and is secured to the shell by sewing at suitable strain locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,413 (1970) to Jackson discloses a fireplace glove with inner and outer glove parts secured to each other by peripheral stitching around the cuff to permit the palm and finger portions of the interfitted gloves to move relative to each other to prevent heat buildup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,921 (1948) to Grant discloses a rubber glove with an inner fibrous glove or liner. Tips on the ends of the fingers of the inner fibrous glove are connected to the insides of the fingers of the rubber glove in such a manner as to provide air pockets thereby to protect the fingertips of the wearer against heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 897,306 (1908) to Rosenfeld discloses a double-walled non-waterproof non-high temperature resistant glove formed by fabricating the glove with extended extra finger and palm portions which are then reversed to provide double layers at the finger and palm portions of the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,220 (1944) to Mason discloses a fabric glove which may be rubberized so as to be waterproof, constructed in such a manner as to provide a fixed initial inclination (i.e., prebending) of the finger portions of the glove relative to the palm portion.
None of the prior art patents mentioned above discloses a glove particularly adapted to protect the hand against heat, undesirable liquids and steam burn, as well as against abrasion and the like, while permitting improved dexterity of the hand, nor does any of this prior art disclose an improved method for making such a glove.